Unintended
by orlyluv
Summary: Takes place towards the end of DMC. Norrington never takes the heart and they defeat Davy Jones, story takes off from there. Sparrabeth, WillOC, NorringtonOC R
1. Chapter 1

Will and Elizabeth stayed on the Black Pearl as the rest of the crew went into town to celebrate their victory over Davy Jones.

"We can finally have our wedding." Will said coming over to Elizabeth, who was sitting on the stairs of the Pearl, deep in thought.

"Yes, I suppose we can." She said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our wedding of course."

Will smiled at Elizabeth; she smiled back but looked away.

"We should have it here."

Elizabeth turned to her fiancé, "You want to have our wedding in Tortuga?"

"It isn't my ideal choice of location, but we can't go back to Port Royal."

"Is there even a church here, or a priest?"

Will looked around thoughtfully, "Probably not."

"You want to know what I think?" A drunken Norrington said as he leaned on Will.

"No not really?" Will said as he pushed him off of him.

Norrington fell to the floor and said, "Marriage is for fools."

Elizabeth sighed and walked away from them. Norrington shrugged and offered Will his rum.

"You'll need it with that one." Norrington said as he took a swig from it.

Elizabeth walked down the gang plank and onto the dock. She wasn't sure she wanted to marry Will, but she didn't want tell him that, knowing it would hurt him. She needed to get away to clear her head. As she walked the streets of Tortuga she was stopped abruptly by a large, filthy man who smiled at her, showing his rotted teeth.

"Pretty lil' thing ye are. Bet I could make a good profit off ye." He said pulling her closer.

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you, now let me go!" She said trying to pull herself from his grasp. He laughed and squeezed her wrist harder causing her to wince in pain. Just as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he let her go. She looked up to see a pistol held firmly against his head.

"You should really listen to her mate." Jack said as moved closer to Elizabeth, keeping his pistol on the man. The man began to back up slowly before running away. Jack turned to Elizabeth. "You should be more careful, they like to take pretty girls like you and sell them as slaves."

"I had it taken care of." Elizabeth said as she stepped away from Jack.

"I see, where were you heading to?" Jack said suspiciously.

"And why would that interest you Jack?" Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"Is the happy couple not so happy? I don't see will anywhere." He said ignoring her question and pretending to look for him.

"Will and I are fine; in fact I was just looking for someone to perform our wedding ceremony." She lied.

"You won't be finding a priest here luv. But I can do it." He said knowing she was lying.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"No, not really." Jack said as he walked away.

"Well, even if you were, I wouldn't have asked you to do it." Elizabeth argued as she followed him.

"So you admit you don't want to marry Will." Jack said as he turned to her.

"I said no such thing." Elizabeth said angrily. Jack smiled to himself; he loved it when he could get her all fired up like this.

"You don't need to say it, it's quite obvious." He said edging her on even more. But before she could reply, Gibbs came over to them.

"Captain, there's something waitin' for ya in the tavern."

"What is it Gibbs?" Jack said impatiently.

Gibbs smiled secretly making his eyebrows go up and down. Jack smiled back and patted him on the back.

"Excuse me Miss Swann; I have some business to take care of."

"Of course you do." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. She looked back and saw Jack put his arm around the shoulder of one of the many strumpets that plagued this god awful place. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy from the sight before her. She turned her head away and marched back to the pearl.

"There you are Elizabeth." Will said coming over to her. "I was looking for you."

"I was only gone a moment."

"Yes, but a moment too long." Will said embracing her in a hug. She hugged him back reluctantly.

"Will, come down here we need your help getting more men." Gibbs shouted.

"I must go." said Will as he kissed Elizabeth lightly on the lips.

Elizabeth was relieved watching Will leave. She began to pace the ship thinking of Jack. She didn't understand why she was even thinking of him, she was getting married to Will. She went down to the hold to look for some rum. As she began rummaging through things she heard a yelp. She turned around quickly seeing who else was down here. There were two girls huddled up together, behind a barrel.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked walking toward them slowly. "How did you get on the ship?"

She didn't get an answer, "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here."

"Should we trust her?" One of the girls whispered to the other.

"We have no choice." The other girl whispered back.

Elizabeth noticed how frightened they were so she extended her hand to the girl who talked first. The girl hesitantly took her hand and stood up.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth said softly to her.

"My name is…"

"Do not tell her your name." the other girl said as she clamped her mouth shut.

"It's alright you can trust me." Elizabeth said.

"I'm Katherine, this is my friend Isabella."

"Kate!" Isabella shouted.

"It's alright, are you ladies in trouble?" Elizabeth asked eyeing them intently.

"Yes we are, we came to this island to be sold into slavery."

"And we are ladies not some common whores." Isabella said.

"I think I had a run in with one of your captors earlier." Elizabeth told them.

"Please help us." Katherine pleaded.

"You will be safe here, just make sure no one sees you." Elizabeth said as she looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"I want to be as far away from this island as possible." Isabella said.

"You can say that again." mumbled Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth helped the girls find a better hiding place before going back up on deck. Norrington was passed out on the ground in front of her; she stepped over him, going to the side of the ship. She watched as Jack and the crew, inspected the new crew members Will and Gibbs had found.

"Back so early?" Elizabeth said nervously to Will.

"Yes we are done, is something wrong?" Will asked concerned.

"Uh no why do you ask?" Elizabeth asked as she looked back and forth from Will and Jack.

"Your strumpet has gone a wee bit crazy."

"Oh shut it Jack." Elizabeth said waving him away. Jack kept walking and began to shout orders to the crew.

"Are you alright?" Will asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said getting a bit fidgety.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine Will really." Elizabeth said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Alright uh, I'll just go."

Later that night after everyone was asleep Jack made his way down to the hold for some rum. He stopped when he noticed a large stack of crates near the wall. It looked like someone put it there in an attempt to hide something. Jack being the curious man that he is wanted to know what that might be. He began to move the crates but stopped when he saw a foot. He grabbed a broom and poked at the foot lightly, it moved. Jack yelped and jumped back.

Elizabeth was alone in her room and was happy being by herself finally. For once Will had not been hovering over her, every second. She was ready to blow out the candle when she heard a series screams. They were girls screams. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and rushed out to the deck. Jack and Gibbs were holding down the two struggling girls.

"You said we would be safe here." Isabella yelled to Elizabeth as soon as she saw her. Jack looked up at her furiously.

"You knew they were on the ship?" He said, clearly not pleased with her.

"Jack, you don't understand!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran to Katherine's side.

"I understand clearly that you failed to mention, two wenches were on me ship." Jack yelled back as he unhanded Isabella and walked up to Elizabeth. Isabella ran towards Katherine and pulled her away from Gibbs.

"They were held as captives and were about to be sold into slavery." Elizabeth shouted at Jack as she got closer to his face. "That same man that tried to take me took them."

"A man tried to take you?" Will asked coming over to her.

"You still should've told me." Jack said paying Will no heed.

"You would've had them removed from the ship." Elizabeth tried to reason.

"I would…"

"Admit it Jack." Elizabeth said sternly as she place her hands on her hips.

"Listen, we won't be any trouble." Isabella cut in.

Jack looked at her angrily then back at Elizabeth.

"Make sure they do as they're told."

"Thank you Jack." She said gratefully. He just grumbled something under his breath and went to his cabin.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell me a man attacked you when you returned?" Will asked hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your fiancé; I'm supposed to worry about you."

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired. I'd like to get to bed now."

"Elizabeth, this is serious." Will said raising his voice.

"So am I, goodnight Will." Elizabeth said as she walked away from him.

Will sighed and turned back to Gibbs and the girls. Isabella was staring at him until he turned to face them. She looked away quickly and stood closer to Katherine.

"I guess we should follow her." Katherine said as she and Isabella hurriedly walked after Elizabeth.

"You're very lucky." Isabella said.

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked as they went in her cabin.

"You have such a caring and handsome fiancé." Isabella said dreamily.

"Oh, yes I suppose I am lucky." She said putting on a fake smile.

Isabella saw her hesitation and boldly said, "The Captain is quite handsome as well."

"Yes he is…uh I mean…" Elizabeth tried to explain herself until Norrington burst in stumbling into Katherine.

"Sorry Miss." Norrington said as he leaned on her.

"Get off me." Katherine cried as she pushed him off sending him down to the floor.

"Is he…" Isabella started.

"Drunk? Apparently so." Elizabeth said as she shook her head down at Norrington.

"Well hello, Where did you lady's come from?" Norrington asked as he stood himself back up.

"I found them hiding below deck."

"Stowaway's you are then? Too bad I missed the look on Sparrow's face when he realized you were on board, or does he not know about them yet?" He said turning to Elizabeth hopefully.

"He knows, now go." Elizabeth said as she pushed him out.

Elizabeth locked the door and smiled at the girls.

"It's alright now; no one will be bothering us."

"Thank goodness I'm exhausted." Isabella said.

"We can all sleep here." Elizabeth said pointing to the straw bed.

"It beats the floor." Isabella said as she laid down.

"I want to thank you again for being so kind." Katherine said to Elizabeth.

"It's no problem at all." she said as she briefly hugged her then climbed onto the bed.

They were woken the next morning by Will knocking determinedly on the door.

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" He asked rather loudly.

"She is now with you making all that bloody noise!" Isabella yelled as she threw the door open. Isabella stared wide eyed at Will.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Will said smiling at her.

"It's alright; I'll wake Elizabeth for you." Isabella said as she gently closed the door.

"Elizabeth, wake up." Isabella whispered as she gently shook her shoulder.

"I'm awake, what is it?" Elizabeth said groggily.

"Your fiancé is at the door."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said getting up and going outside. "Yes Will?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course I am, you woke me up to ask me that?" Elizabeth said irritated.

"No, I wanted to walk you to the kitchen to get something to eat." Will said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not hungry." Elizabeth said as she went back in the room and closed the door.

Will walked back down to the crew's quarters dejectedly.

"Did she end it yet?" Norrington asked from his hammock.

"Did she end what?"

"Your engagement."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked curiously.

"It is quite obvious that she is not in love with you." Norrington said with a yawn.

"She is in love with me, she agreed to marry me." Will said matter-of-factly.

"She was in love with you." Norrington corrected, "Now she's in love with our dear Captain."

"She doesn't love Jack, don't be absurd."

"You only see what you want to. If you ask me, you should end it now and move on."

"Well I didn't ask you." Will said going back up on deck angrily. Will paced the deck ignoring Gibbs who screamed out orders.

"Why would he say something like that, she is clearly in love with me. Even though she has been a bit cold towards me lately, but I'm sure it's just the pressure of it all." Will said to himself reassuringly.

"You're just as crazy as your bonny lass." Jack said about to walk by.

"You!" Will said venomously, stepping in Jack's way.

"Me?" Jack asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you!" Will said stepping closer causing Jack to lean back.

"What did I do?"

"I know what you're up to." Will said pointing at Jack.

"Who told you?" Jack said looking around.

"So you admit it?" Will said furiously.

"Please don't tell the crew, they would never go with it." Jack pleaded.

"What does the crew have to do with it?" Will asked confused.

"Wait, you weren't talking about that, were you?" Jack asked also confused.

"I was talking about Elizabeth. What were you talking about?"

Jack looked even more confused, "I was… also talking about Elizabeth." He lied.

"Are you sure?" Will asked backing away.

"Of course, now what did I do to what's her face?" Jack asked walking away.

"You are confusing her." Will said walking behind him.

"How so?" Jack asked feigning interest.

"She's confused about her feelings towards me."

"Oh." Jack said stopping and turning to face will, adding all too confidently, "Now why would that be I wonder."

"I don't know, but whatever you are saying to Elizabeth stop." Will ordered.

"Stop what?" Elizabeth asked as she went up to them with Katherine and Isabella.

"Yeah mate, stop what?" Jack asked smiling at Will.

"We'll talk later." Will mumbled to Jack.

"What was he talking about Jack?" Elizabeth asked after Will left.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jack said dismissively.

"But he was talking about me." She said not letting him off the hook. "I want to know what he said."

"Something about confusing ya." Jack said as he waved away the thought.

"Confusing me?" Elizabeth said mostly to herself.

"Elizabeth, Isabella and I are going down to the kitchen we will see you later."

Elizabeth nodded then turned her attention back at Jack.

"Is that all he said?" she asked quickly.

"She has got it bad." Isabella whispered to Katherine as they walked away from them.

Jack sighed deeply, "Do you want to marry the boy or not?" He asked irritated.

"Of course I want to marry him." Elizabeth said unconvincingly.

"Then no worries." Jack said smiling as he walked away.

"That's right, I'm not worried." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she walked the other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth went to the galley to get something to eat. Katherine and Isabella were sitting at a table talking amongst themselves, Elizabeth sat with them.

"So what do you do on this ship?" Katherine asked Elizabeth.

"Well, I do help the crew a bit, mostly order them around." Elizabeth said grinning.

"How long have you been on this ship or any ship for that matter?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I grew up at Port Royal so I was surrounded by ships." Elizabeth said looking at them curiously. "Where do you ladies come from? If you don't mind my asking?"

"No, we don't mind at all. We're from Connecticut." Katherine said.

"How nice." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yes very nice and exciting." Isabella said with a face.

"Do you know where we are going now?" Katherine asked changing the subject.

"We are going…actually I don't know where we're going." Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "Let me go ask the Captain." She said getting up as she went in search of Jack. He wasn't out on deck so she went to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him call out, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jack?" she asked looking around the room.

Jack's head popped up from underneath the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." Jack said as he went back underneath the table.

Elizabeth went around the room and heard him struggling.

"Do you need any help?"

"I got it!" Jack said happily.

Jack made his way out of under the table bumping his head on the way. He took a bottle of rum out from his jacket.

"Why was your rum under the table?" Elizabeth asked arching her eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Lizzie?" Jack asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Not whatever it is you're thinking." She said appalled. "I came to ask you where it is that we are going."

"Are you sure that's why you came to me cabin all by your onesies?"

"Yes I'm very sure." Elizabeth said impatiently.

"Are you sure that you're sure, because I don't think you're sure that you're sure." Jack said quickly making exaggerating hand gestures.

Elizabeth put her hand to her face and calmly said, "Just tell me where we are going Jack, so I can leave."

Jack leaned into her and gestured for her to lean in too. Elizabeth leaned in waiting for what he'll say.

Jack whispered, "I cannot tell you."

Elizabeth went straight up and yelled, "Why not?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out in due time." He said walking over to his desk. He picked up his hat and placed it on his head, before heading to the door. "Coming Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth walked behind him not saying a word. They walked out to the deck not noticing that Will was watching them.

"I have a question for you?" Jack said spinning around to face her.

"You do?"

"Aye, and I want you to answer truthfully." Jack said seriously.

"Alright." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"Do you like it here?"

"Here?" She said wrinkling her nose in confusion. "On the ship?"

"Yes here on the ship." He said looking at her expectantly. Elizabeth looked away for a moment then looked back at Jack.

"Yes, I do." she whispered to him.

Jack looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in slowly. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into him. Jack stopped and looked to see Will staring at them. His eyes grew wide.

"Got to go." He said before staggering away quickly leaving a very confused Elizabeth behind. She turned to see Will staring angrily at her and realization hit. He saw everything, that's why Jack ran off. Will walked up to her and waited for her to say something.

"It's not what you think Will." Elizabeth said looking down. "Nothing happened."

"What if I wasn't there? Would something have happened then?" He asked accusingly.

"Will, we were only talking."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I am not in love with Jack." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Your actions would say otherwise." Will said heatedly.

"For the last time nothing happened, and nothing will happen." Elizabeth said throwing her hands in the air as she stormed off. Will turned around quickly in frustration and spotted Jack at the helm. He went over to him sword drawn.

"You best be putting that away son." Jack said indifferent.

"Is there something between you and Elizabeth?"

"Look mate, I can't help it if women find me irresistible." He said with a cocky smirk.

"She is engaged to me Jack, why don't you use your charms on the other women on this ship." Will said angrily.

"Mate, the women come to me, savvy?" Jack said as he grinned at Will.

Will sighed and shook his head. He put his sword away in defeat.

"I don't think she love's me anymore." He said in a broken whisper. Jack almost felt bad for him; he was a friend after all.

Jack patted him on the back, "There are plenty of strumpets in Tortuga just waiting for you mate."

"That's very comforting." Will said still depressed.

"I'm glad I can help." Jack said happily. Will just glared at him as he walked away. Norrington was sitting on a barrel, bottle of rum in hand. Will sat down next to him. Norrington held out the rum to him. Will looked down at it, before grabbing it and taking a long swig.

"I warned you."

"And I should've listened." Will said handing the rum back.

"Women are trouble." Norrington said.

"I agree on that." Will said as he took the rum again. They kept this up until they were both completely drunk.

Will was now crying on Norrington's shoulder, "Why doesn't she love me?"

"Maybe because you drank all her bloody rum." Norrington said trying to take a swig from the empty bottle. He stood up causing Will to fall off the barrel and onto the floor.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Katherine asked Isabella.

"Of course not, I have been with you the entire time. Why are we looking for her anyway?" Isabella asked annoyed.

"Do you have something against Elizabeth?" Katherine asked eyeing her friend. "She has helped us escape that dreadful place."

"I have nothing against her, just the way she handles poor Will."

"And why would that concern you?"

"He's a kind man; he deserves to be treated better." Isabella said to her friend.

"You barely know him, how do you know he is a kind man?" Katherine asked as they walked around the deck.

"I can tell just by looking at him."

Just then they ran into both Norrington and Will. Will was lying on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes I can tell he is a good man." Katherine said sarcastically. Norrington started to walk over to them drunkenly, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well look what we have here. Women, you good for nothing, heartbreaking, little sadists… my god, you're beautiful." Norrington said looking at Katherine.

"Oh…thank you." Katherine said uneasily looking at Isabella who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"No Norrington, you're falling into her trap." Will said trying to stand up.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Katherine asked Isabella.

Will was about to fall again until Isabella rushed to him to hold him up.

"We are talking about women who are ruthless and annoying." Will said to Isabella.

"Oh really." Isabella said as she let go of Will. Will stumbled to the floor.

"You were saying?" Katherine said to Isabella.

"Oh, shut it." Isabella said as she marched off. Katherine followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, where exactly are we going?" Gibbs asked as he watched Jack look at his compass.

"Somewhere important." Jack said.

"And where is that and why is it important?"

"You ask too many questions." Jack said closing his compass and putting it away.

"Jack." Gibbs pleaded.

"I will tell you one thing mate. It's somewhere, where there's something that we'll take and bring to, some place." Jack said grinning. He patted Gibbs who smiled and nodded his head. Jack walked away leaving Gibbs content.

"So the Captain told ye?" Pintel asked.

"Uh come to think of it…no." Gibbs said still thinking of what Jack had said.

"What do ya think the Cap'n's hidin'?" Ragetti asked rubbing his eye.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not good." Gibbs said thoughtfully.

Elizabeth heard what they were saying as she passed by and lucky Jack was in the very spot she was heading.

"Why is it that no one but you knows where we're going?" Elizabeth asked approaching him with her arms crossed.

"Cause it's the Captains business." Jack said pointedly.

"It's also the crews; they are the ones handling the ship."

"They will know soon enough." Jack aid waving her off.

"Jack, tell me where are we going!" Elizabeth shouted.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Why not?" She said getting annoyed.

"There is no need for you to know yet."

"When are you going to tell us? When we get there?"

"Yes." He said flashing his gold teeth.

"Jack, you are so…so." Elizabeth was out of words when she sensed Jack's body leaning closer to hers.

"So what?" Jack whispered softly in her ear causing her to shudder.

Elizabeth regained her senses, "Pig headed." She stormed off, leaving him. She went to her cabin to be alone. When she opened the door, she was shocked, but not at all upset to see Will with his arms wrapped around Isabella's waist as they kissed.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said quickly closing the door. She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against the wall. The door flew open, as both Will and Isabella came out, both apologizing profusely.

"He came in after, I was surprised and…" Isabella explained.

"Isabella…Isabella, you don't have to explain." Elizabeth said smiling. Elizabeth smiled at Will who looked at her nervously.

"I'll…I'll leave." Isabella said nervously as she ran away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I was just talking and it all happened…"

"Will?" Elizabeth said softly trying to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, please forgive me." Will pleaded nervously. "I was upset about you and Jack, and I think I had a little too much rum."

"Will its fine, I'm not mad." Elizabeth said with a sad smile.

"You're not? But why?"

"Because…because I don't believe we belong together." Elizabeth said quickly.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"When I saw you kissing her, I felt… nothing."

"Absolutely nothing?" Will asked curiously.

"Nothing." Elizabeth shrugged as she meet his eyes.

"Well then…" Will said looking away from her.

"Please don't be mad." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you. I should've seen this sooner." He said turning back to face her, "You love Jack."

"Why do you keep saying that? I do not." She said frustrated.

Will laughed sadly, "Of course not."

Elizabeth sighed and smiled back at him.

"So…I'll miss you." Will said embracing her.

"We can still be friends though right?" Elizabeth asked hugging him back.

"Always."

They separated and smiled at each other sadly, knowing that this would be the end of their fairy tale romance. Katherine had tears in here eyes from the display. She and Norrington came over, to see what happened, after they saw Isabella running away.

"Why are you crying?" Norrington snarled.

"It's so sad to see couples break up." Katherine said sadly.

"Who bloody cares?" Norrington said leaning on the rail.

"You must have had your heart broken too" Katherine said turning to look at him.

"Well aren't you perceptive." Norrington said annoyed.

"Who was she?" Katherine asked looking at him with curiosity.

He sighed deeply then looked away, "Elizabeth."

"Seriously, is she the only woman where you're from?" Katherine asked smirking.

Norrington laughed heartedly.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked looking at them strangely.

"Ah, her next victim." Norrington whispered loudly to Katherine.

"Who's next victim?"

"I believe he can handle her, don't you think?" Katherine asked Norrington ignoring Jack.

"Are you deaf?" Jack asked angrily.

"I hope someone does." Norrington said taking another swig from his rum.

"What are you two on about?" Jack said grabbing the rum from Norrington. "If you want this back, you better answer me."

"Elizabeth broke off the wedding with Will." Norrington said reaching for the bottle of rum. Jack pulled it away.

"She did?" He asked with interest.

"Yes, now give it back." Norrington said as he snatched it from Jack's hand.

"James, I believe you had enough for tonight." Katherine said taking the rum from his hand and smiling sweetly at him. Jack went to Elizabeth's cabin not bothering to knock on the door.

"Jack! You can't just barge in here, I could have been indecent." Elizabeth yelled.

"I was hoping for that." Jack said smirking.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"Is it true you and that eunuch have ended your…"

"Relationship?" Elizabeth said cutting him off.

"Precisely."

"Yes, the wedding's off." Elizabeth said sighing. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"Why? Do you enjoy seeing people in misery?" She asked angrily.

"You don't look miserable to me."

"Well…I am." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I am not smiling."

"You are."

"Are we done here?"

"No." Jack said moving closer to Elizabeth. "Not quite yet."

"Well, what do you want?" Elizabeth asked looking at him cautiously. He was coming closer with a predatory look in his eyes.

"I think you know what I want Lizzie, and you know you want it too." He said stopping just inches from her. He was right, she did want it too and she was done denying it to herself or anyone else. He looked down at her mouth longingly but made no move to kiss her. "You do want this, don't you Lizzie?"

He was waiting for her permission, Elizabeth realized. Instead of granting it with words, she surprised him and herself, by capturing his mouth with her own, in a long, passionate kiss.

"Elizabeth?" Isabella whispered as she stood gaping at what she saw.

Elizabeth jumped away from Jack and said, "Isabella."

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Isabella said wide eyed looking back and forth from Jack and Elizabeth.

"Well, off you go then." Jack said shooing her away.

"Right, sorry." She said hurrying out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Jack said moving toward Elizabeth.

"Jack, we should talk about this."

"Talk about what luv?" Jack whispered in her ear as he brushed her hair away.

"About this." Elizabeth said not making any attempts to stop Jack.

"What about this?" Jack asked kissing her neck slowly.

"What is this? Is it simply lust or is it something more?" She said enjoying what he was doing.

"What do you want it to be?" Jack said as he continued kissing her neck.

"Jack, answer my question." Elizabeth said as she stiffened.

Jack stopped and pulled back a little. He stared at her trying to think of what to say when the door opened and Katherine stepped in.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you two busy?" Katherine asked sheepishly.

"What does it look like?" Jack snapped at her.

"Well then, keep on I will be no bother." Katherine said as she sat on a chair near the door.

"You're bothering, leave." Jack snarled.

"Jack, we should say goodnight." Elizabeth said as she turned his head to hers.

"Right, we should." Jack said turning to Katherine. "Goodnight." He sneered at her grabbing Lizzie's arm and dragging her out of her cabin and toward his.

"That's not what I meant Jack." She said pulling her arm free.

"Then what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Goodnight."

She walked back to her cabin leaving Jack grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was leaning against the railing, just outside her cabin, deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night, between her and Jack. Thing's were different now. She didn't know what this meant for them, she hadn't spoken to him since last night. She just hoped it meant as much to him as it did to her. The wind caressed her face and Elizabeth closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth jumped from the sudden shout.

"Jack, you scared me. Why are you shouting?" Elizabeth asked as he strode over to her.

"You looked distracted; I was trying to get your attention." He said leaning on the railing beside her.

"Well you got it."

"I would hope so." He said looking at her deeply.

"What is on your mind Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled up at him.

"You have been on me mind, luv."

"I've been thinking about you too." She confessed. They smiled at each other sweetly. This was new territory for them and neither wanted to over step their bounds.

"Cap'n." screamed Gibbs.

"Bloody Hell." mumbled Jack who had been leaning closer and closer to Elizabeth. He turned to Gibbs angrily. "What is it Gibbs? And it better be good."

"The crew and I are just curious as to where it is exactly that we're going." Gibbs said nervously.

"Yes Jack, where are we going?" Elizabeth chimed in curiously.

"We are going somewhere, and you will found out where this somewhere is when we arrive there, just like I told you the last time you asked." Jack said still facing Gibbs. "Was that all?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Then off you go." Jack spat out. Gibbs turned and left quickly.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth and saw she looked angry.

"All alone again." Jack said trying to cheer her up.

"Why won't you tell anyone where we're going?" Elizabeth said not amused.

"Because… I…" He said trying to think of something to say. When he couldn't think of anything he kissed her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, forgetting what she was mad about. She kissed him long and hard. Neither noticed as Will watched them from afar. Will sighed deeply and turned away. He was going to need a lot more rum.

Isabella and Katherine were patching a sail when Will came by stumbling over himself and nearly falling over board when he got too close to the railing.

"How are you lady's doing this evening?" Will slurred drunkenly.

"Will, are you drunk again?" Isabella asked in shock.

"Why does that surprise you?" Katherine asked in mockery.

"Come here, you're going to get yourself hurt." Isabella said as she made her way to him making him sit on the floor.

"I was mistaken about you, Mr. Turner." Isabella said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And why is that?" Will asked as he took a swig of rum. Isabella grabbed the bottle from him.

"I believed you were a gentlemen, not some worthless drunk." Isabella loudly said.

"Is that so?" Will asked looking at her curiously.

"Yes, but clearly I was mistaken. Let's go Kate."

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to leave him?" Katherine asked looking back at him.

"He'll be fine." Isabella said stomping off with Katherine close on her heels. They walked only a few feet until they heard Norrington call out Katherine's name.

"Oh exactly what we need, another drunken fool." Isabella said as Katherine held her back as Norrington made his way towards them. But to both of their surprise, he was sober. He smiled at Katherine admiringly and bowed towards Isabella.

"How are you?" Norrington asked Katherine as he grinned.

"I'm fine, thank you. This is the first time I've seen you sober. It suits you." She said smiling back at him.

"Ah yes and I have you to thank for that." Norrington said smiling at her ridiculously.

"Really, and what exactly did I do?"

"You made me realize how life is better spent not dwelling on the past."

Katherine was speechless; she had thought he would have forgotten what was said that night since he was so drunk.

"I'm glad I could help." She said for a lack of better words.

"Well, it was nice to see you ladies, I should get to work, we have a mysterious location to get to and all." He said walking away.

"I am completely and utterly shocked." Isabella said as she stared wide eyed at Norrington's retreating form. "What exactly did you tell him?" Isabella asked Katherine.

"I asked who broke his heart." Katherine said innocently as she began to walk again.

"You're hiding something, I know it." Isabella said as she followed her.

"I am not and besides it's none of your business."

"Oh just tell me, you know I'll find out eventually."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to make a big deal out of it." Katherine said crossing her arms sternly.

"I promise." Isabella said sweetly. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"It was Elizabeth." She said softly. Isabella was speechless again and looked towards Elizabeth who was talking to none other then Jack.

"Are we getting closer to our destination?" Elizabeth asked in a bored tone.

"Aye, we should be there in a few days." Jack said annoyed.

"Good, I'd really like to get off this ship."

"I thought you liked it here."

"I do, it's just, after everything that's happened, I'd just like to get away for a little while."

"Unfortunately, where we're heading, you won't exactly have that opportunity." Jack said apologetically.

Elizabeth looked at Jack curiously, "Why not?"

"Cause we wouldn't be welcomed there." Jack said. He looked at Elizabeth wide eyed thinking he had said too much. But to his relief she didn't seem to catch on.

"Where will we be going after that? Or is that a secret too?"

"I don't know yet." Jack said uneasily. He tried changing the subject, "Want to go to my cabin?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why must you turn a perfectly good conversation into something…?" Elizabeth was at a loss of words when Jack moved closer and closer, closing the gap between them. He brought his hand up, running it through her hair affectionately. As he leaned in to kiss her, Elizabeth awoke from the trance he seemed to have her under. She pushed him away.

"There will be none of that this evening Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, but why not?" Jack said pouting.

"Because you are refusing to tell me where we are going."

"Ah so this is how's it going to be?" Jack asked grinning as he moved back to her.

"Yes, until you tell me where exactly we are going." She said as he moved closer. Suddenly he stopped as he saw Isabella and Katherine watching them.

"What are you two looking at?" Jack called out to them. They both left quickly, embarrassed about being caught.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked looking back a second too late.

"Just those worthless wenches that you snuck into the ship." Jack growled moving in closer.

Elizabeth moved away, "I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"Damn women." Jack said angrily going to his cabin alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three days went by uneventfully. Everyone on the ship was beginning to feel a sense of uneasiness as they got closer to their mysterious destination.

It was late at night and Elizabeth was alone in her cabin reading a book she had found, only to be distracted by the crew causing a loud commotion outside.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?" She said aloud throwing her book down and going outside to see what was happening. Everyone was yelling at once, she didn't know what about. She went over to Norrington. "James, what's happening?"

"We're home." He said pointing at something. Elizabeth looked confused until she saw what he was pointing at.

"He brought us to Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked in complete shock.

"I wonder what he wants from here." Norrington asked deep in his own thoughts.

"Jack most have completely lost it." Will yelled out as he passed by Elizabeth and Norrington. "He is going to get us all killed."

"What's going on? Why is everyone acting so crazy about this place?" Katherine asked as she and Isabella approached them.

"Because every one of us will be hung if we're caught." Elizabeth said worriedly.

"So this is Port Royal?" Isabella asked in awe as she looked at the magnificent island.

"We need to tell the captain to turn around." Katherine said in desperation.

"He won't, there's something that he wants from here." Norrington said as he looked down at her.

"Is that enough to get all of us killed?" Katherine asked angrily.

"For him, yes." Norrington said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm going to talk to him." Katherine said as she marched up to the Captain head held high.

"I'm going with you." Isabella yelled after her.

"I should go and see what he'll say." Elizabeth said as she followed them.

Jack was filling in Gibbs on his plans; he suddenly stopped talking when he saw Katherine walking towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"We can't stay here, we have to leave." Katherine demanded confidently.

"We will leave. After I get what I came for." He said dismissively and turned back to Gibbs.

Katherine stood there silently until Isabella said, "I think he listened to you."

"This is serious, what are we going to do?" Katherine said as she looked at Elizabeth and Norrington.

"We just need to go with his plan and pray that we make it out alive." Elizabeth said seriously as she eyed the place she formally called home. After he finished explaining everything to Gibbs, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I need you to stay on the ship." He said seriously.

"What? No, I want to go with you."

"You can't luv. You'd be far too easy to recognize."

"He's right Elizabeth; it's too dangerous for you to go." Will said then turned to Jack. "I'll go with you."

"But Will would be recognized as well." Elizabeth said angrily.

Jack ignored her and walked to the long boat.

"I'll be going too." Norrington said as he made his way towards him.

"Wait…why do you need to go?" Katherine said as she went in front of him. "Jack can do this on his own." she said as she looked angrily at Jack.

"Are you worried about me?" Norrington asked her intrigued.

"Maybe, What if I am?" she said blushing.

"Are you coming, or not Commodore?" Jack asked interrupting.

"I'll be back before you know it." Norrington said as he cupped her face in his hand.

"Let me come with you." Katherine pleaded.

"No, you must stay here." Norrington said a little harsher then he intended.

"Commodore!" Jack said impatiently.

"I'll see you when I return." Norrington said smiling then turned to join Jack and Will. Jack walked up to Elizabeth.

"Be careful Jack." Elizabeth said not meeting his eyes.

"I always am, luv."

"Yes but if Beckett sees you…" She said trialing off.

"Nothing you need to worry about. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said getting her to laugh. He kissed her quickly before turning to leave. They rowed away leaving the crew watching them silently.

"This doesn't feel right." Isabella whispered to Katherine.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Katherine said determinedly.

They reached the shore and they all jumped out of the boat cautiously. Jack led the way.

"What are you after?" Norrington whispered as they made there way into town.

"A scroll." Jack whispered back putting his hand out to stop them as he saw someone coming. They hide around a corner and waited for the person to pass.

"You're going to get us all killed for a scroll?" Will hissed enraged.

"Not just any scroll mate…"

"Don't tell me, it's a scroll that leads to some kind of treasure?" Norrington said in a bored voice.

"Eh something like that." Jack said as he lead them down the road.

"And where is this scroll?" Will asked as he looked around. He recognized this area immediately, as did Norrington.

"Cutler Beckett's home I presume?" Norrington said as they approached a large mansion.

"Your presumption is correct Commodore." Jack said grinning. They made their way to the back of the mansion making sure no one was watching them. They went through the back door were workers go in and out. They passed by the kitchen then up the stairs to the main hallway. Luckily no one had seen them, so they continued on more stairs. They moved as quietly as they could and stopped to look around once they reached the top. The coast was clear so they started down the hallway.

"Do you know which room it's in?" Norrington whispered doubtfully.

"His office." Jack replied quietly.

"And where is his office?" Will asked loudly.

They opened every door that they passed by carefully and Will was getting nervous.

"Don't you find it strange we didn't pass anyone?" Norrington said as he looked down the hallway. They reached the last door.

"This has to be it." Jack said opening it slowly. Once the door was opened, they were face to face with the barrel of Beckett's pistol.

"Sparrow, how nice of you to show up." Beckett said.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack grinned, "Nice to see you too."

Will and Norrington both reached for their pistols. Just as Will was about to take his out, he was hit over the head from behind by one of Beckett's butlers with a vase. He fell to the floor unconscious. Norrington however took his pistol out and pointed at the head of the butler. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away.

While all this was going on, Beckett looked away from Jack for a moment. Jack saw this as an opportunity, he lunged forward swinging his arms around wildly, managing to knock the pistol to the floor. Beckett dove to the floor trying to get to it but Jack kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards onto his side, holding his abdomen in pain. Jack rushed over to Beckett's fallen weapon and picked it up before Beckett could regain his strength.

Will was now standing with Norrington, having regained consciousness. Jack turned to them.

"Tie them up." Jack ordered as he walked over to Beckett's desk. Will and Norrington did as ordered as Jack looked around his office.

"I will hunt you down Sparrow." Beckett said before Will gagged him. Jack went about the room picking up random things. Beckett watched him intently.

"Jack hurry!" Will said angrily.

"Fine." He said then took down one of the paintings from the wall.

"What are you doing now?" Will asked impatiently.

"Getting what we came for." He said taking out a dagger. Beckett began to scream out but was not able to utter a word with the gag in his mouth. Jack Took the dagger to the painting slicing it up more than he needed to. He reached in the hole he made and pulled out the scroll.

"Can we go now?" Will asked anxiously.

"Shortly." Jack said pocketing the scroll and a few other items for Beckett's desk.

"What are we going to do with them?" Norrington asked as he and Will held them both down.

"Put them in there." Jack said pointing to a large oak cabinet. Norrington hit Beckett over the head with his pistol knocking him unconscious; Will did the same to Beckett's butler, before they placed them in the cabinet and locked it.

They dashed down the hallway bumping into a maid and knocking her down. Will turned around and rushed to her side.

"So sorry Miss."

"Will!" Jack screamed.

Will quickly ran after them. They rushed out of the house only slowing when they felt they were a safe distance away. They made it back to the boat with no problems and rowed back to the ship. Once they were on board Elizabeth rushed over to Jack.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" She asked relieved to see they were all safe.

"Aye." He said taking the scroll out and waving it about. Jack called out orders to the crew and they were off to their next destination.

"What does the scroll say?" Isabella asked Jack as she looked over his shoulder.

Jack looked at her and quickly covered up the scroll.

"Nothing that'll interest you." Jack said grinning.

"And how do you know I wouldn't be interested Captain Sparrow?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arms.

"Keep asking questions and I'll leave you and your friend in the next port we come across." Jack threatened.

"Right then, it's none of my business." Isabella said hurrying away.

"You're not going to keep this from the crew too are you?" Elizabeth asked irritated.

"I'll tell you for a price." Jack said seductively.

Elizabeth blushed, "I'm serious Jack."

"This scroll here will lead us to the ancient ruins of a lost civilization that many have been searching for." Jack explained.

"How can you be sure you'll be able to find it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Because I have what the others do not have." He said holding up the scroll.

"What's in theses ruins that's so important?"

"Treasure, lots and lots of treasure, without any curses…" He said looking thoughtful, "…I hope."

"And that's it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, what more were you expecting?"

"Are you going to fill us in on what the scroll is for?" Will asked as he and Norrington approached them.

"It leads to some ancient ruins." Elizabeth said.

"Does it now?" Norrington said with interest.

"And there mates is where our treasure is." Jack said grinning.

"Where are theses ruins?" Will asked.

"Central America."

Isabella watched them talk about the treasure.

"I don't understand why he wouldn't just tell me that." Isabella said as she walked towards Katherine.

"I don't think he likes us much." Katherine said as she looked out to the sea.

"For what reason I wonder?" Isabella said thoughtfully.

"I think he's annoyed by us."

"Why would he find us annoying?" Isabella questioned.

"We'll you do need to know things that don't concern you." Katherine pointed out.

"I'm just curious as to where we are going and as long as I am on this ship don't you think I have a right to know."

"Just leave the captain alone and ask your dear William." Katherine teased.

"He is not my William." Isabella murmured angrily. "And what about you and James?"

Katherine blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Isabella said rolling her eyes.

Jack went back into his cabin studying the scroll carefully. He took out a map and began to chart their course. After an hour Elizabeth entered the cabin.

"What brings you here Lizzie?" Jack said looking up smirking.

"I came to talk to you." Elizabeth said as she walked to him slowly.

"About what?" Jack asked grinning as he stood up and walked towards her.

Elizabeth stopped and felt Jack wrap his arms around her. She stared in his eyes and right when Jack was about to lean in for a kiss Elizabeth asked, "Do you have another book that I can borrow?"

Elizabeth pulled out a book between them and gave it to him.

"I finished the one you lent me." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"You want a book?" Jack asked disappointment evident in his voice.

"Yes."

Jack sighed then turned back to his desk. He picked up a book and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered as she examined the book.

"Now you need to give me something in return." Jack said grinning.

"I can give you a…hair tie." Elizabeth said laughing as she tugged the hair tie out of her hair.

"Not what I was thinking." Jack said as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. She dropped the book to the floor wrapping her arms around Jack.

"What do you have in mind Jack?" She said knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Let's go over to me bed and I'll show you just what I have in mind." He whispered in her ear.

"Jack." She whispered back softly. Jack began to trail kisses down her neck ignoring her. Elizabeth pushed him back gently, reaching down to pick up the book she dropped.

"I'll bring it back when I'm done." Elizabeth said as she walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella was sitting on the stairs, reading a letter as Katherine approached.

"What's that?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just something I found in the cabin. Good reading material though." Isabella said teasingly.

Katherine examined it in Isabella's hand and her eyes widen.

"That letter was written to me!" Katherine shrieked as she attempted to snatch it from Isabella's hand.

"Oh you have to read it, its quite romantic." Isabella teased as she stood up and began to run away from her.

"Isabella, give it back!" Katherine yelled as she ran after her.

"My dearest Katherine, from the moment that I met you…" Isabella said as she began to read the letter.

"Give me the letter!" Katherine said as they continued to run around the deck. Isabella looked back down at the paper about to read more until she crashed into Jack, causing him to drop the full bottle of rum he was holding.

"Get away from me you stupid wench!" Jack yelled pushing her away. He looked to the floor for his rum. Luckily the bottle didn't brake when it hit the floor. But as Isabella went to straighten her self upright, she accidentally kicked the bottle causing it to roll overboard. Isabella watched in horror as Jack yelled out "No!"

"I am so sorry Jack." Isabella said as she ran behind Katherine.

Katherine snatched the letter and whispered to Isabella, "This is what you deserve for reading my letter."

"Save me." Isabella whimpered.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Katherine said walking away.

"You little wench!" Jack yelled charging forward with more fury in his eyes than she thought possible. He stopped in front of her. "You'll be spending the rest of the voyage in the brig for that!"

"It was an accident." Isabella cried out.

Jack grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her forcefully towards the hatch.

"Please don't, it was an accident." Isabella said as tears ran down her eyes.

At that moment Will walked by and heard Isabella plead for help.

"Jack, what are you doing to poor Isabella?"

"I was just scarin' her mate."

"Don't you think you've scared her enough?" Will said going to her side.

"No." Jack said dragging her down to the brig and locking her in. Will followed him down.

"Look at her Jack! She's clearly terrified. What could she have done to deserve this?"

At this point Isabella was crying uncontrollably as she held onto the bars, Will felt bad for her.

"She made me rum go overboard." Jack yelled as he walked away from them. "If you let her out I'll lock you both in there!" Jack yelled over his shoulder.

Will didn't listen to him of course. He grabbed the keys and freed Isabella.

"Thank you." She said hugging him.

Will hugged her back, "Now how did you manage to make Jack that angry?"

"I only bumped into him and he was the one who dropped his precious rum." Isabella explained.

Will laughed causing Isabella to blush. She just realized that they were still embracing each other. Isabella blushed even more as she quickly took a step back giggling uneasily.

"I just hope he wasn't serious about locking us both up." She said nervously.

"You should probably stay as far away from him as possible for the rest of the day." Will suggested.

"Good idea."

Will and Isabella made their way up to the deck. Will checked to make sure Jack wasn't around then signaled to Isabella when the coast was clear. She ran quickly to the cabin she was sharing with Elizabeth and Katherine. She glanced around to see Elizabeth reading a book.

"You won't believe what Jack did to me." Isabella said as she threw herself on the bed

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked as she put her book down.

"He locked me down in brig for bumping into him, that wretched man."

"He locked you in the brig?" Elizabeth said in disbelief.

"Yes, but luckily Will saw him dragging me down there and released me." She said smiling at the thought of Will. Elizabeth stood up determinedly.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." She said angrily.

Elizabeth knocked furiously on Jack's door. Jack threw the door open and yelled, "What do you…oh Elizabeth."

"Is it true that you put Isabella in the brig?" Elizabeth asked as she crossed her arms.

"Do you know what she did to me rum?"

"You put her in the brig over rum?" Elizabeth said raising her voice more.

"Yes, and I'd do it again."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Elizabeth practically yelled.

"It was perfectly good rum that she kicked into the water." Jack yelled back.

"If you wanted it so badly why didn't you jump in after it?"

"That would be stupid."

"And imprisoning a person isn't?" Elizabeth said with frustration. Trying to reason with Jack was like trying to reason with a child.

"Must I remind you…Pirate." Jack said as he pointed to himself. A very immature child.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Jack. This is a woman that you imprisoned."

"I was going to let her out… eventually."

Elizabeth sighed and walked away. Gibb's then walked up to Jack and asked, "What was that about?"

"Women will never understand the importance of rum." Jack answered simply.

"Aye, women are strange creatures." Gibbs said getting back to work.

Isabella stayed in the cabin the whole day, wanting to stay out of the way of Jack. She didn't even come out to eat, so Will brought some food for her.

He knocked gently on the door, "Isabella?"

Isabella shot up from the bed and fixed herself quickly. She swung the door open, "Will!"

"I brought you some dinner." Will said as he offered her the plate.

"Oh thank you." Isabella said as she eyed the mush that was on the plate. "It looks delicious." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's all there is."

"That's fine, I'm starving. I'd eat just about anything right now." She said as she let Will in. she sat down on the bed and began to ravage her food. Will paced the room and picked up the book that Elizabeth was reading earlier that day. He opened it and began to skim through it.

"It's Elizabeth's." Isabella said as she watched him.

"Oh." Will said as he put the book back on the table.

"How are you?" Isabella asked gently.

"I'm fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me, if you need to."

Will looked at her sadly and whispered, "I'm perfectly fine."

Isabella quickly changed the conversation, "Has the Captain noticed that I'm not in the brig?"

"I highly doubt it; he is too involved with Elizabeth."

Isabella hung her head and sighed.

"How long have you been a Pirate?" Isabella asked trying to change the subject once again.

"I'm not a Pirate." Will spat. Isabella sat there alarmed; this wasn't going the way she planned. Will saw her uneasiness and quickly said, "Here let me take that for you." Will got up and took the now empty plate from Isabella. He left, leaving Isabella deeply confused.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Pearl continued its way to their destination. They reached the mouth of a large river and the crew suddenly began to feel uneasy.

"Jack, is the river big enough for the ship to sail through?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

"Yes, this is a very large river. No need to fret." Jack reassured. Jack said this loud enough for some of the crew to hear. They began to relax a little as they traveled up the river. Katherine leaned against the railing looking out at the jungle as they passed by.

"Wouldn't it be great to be able to go with the Captain?" Katherine asked Isabella.

"I would do anything to get off this ship." Isabella said disgusted as she watched Pintel pick his nose.

"We should ask if we could go." Katherine said excitedly turning to look at Jack.

"You ask him I don't plan on getting sent to the brig again."

"I'll have Elizabeth ask him. He might listen to her." Katherine suggested.

"That's a good idea, now if only we could get them away from each other for five minutes." Isabella said as they watched Jack whisper something in Elizabeth's ear causing her to laugh and slap him playfully.

"That could be a bit of a challenge."

Katherine and Isabella watched them intently thinking of a way to separate them for a few minutes.

"Oh, I got it!" Katherine yelled. Isabella looked at her quickly.

"We will distract Jack with a bottle of rum, he can't say no to that."

"You're doing it; he'll probably think I'd throw it overboard."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll do it. Where do they keep the rum?"

"How would I know? Ask your dear James, he would know." Isabella said tauntingly. Katherine gave an aggravated sigh and walked towards Jack and Elizabeth.

"Pardon me." Katherine whispered timidly.

"What is it?" Jack said a bit annoyed.

Katherine cleared her throat and said, "May I ask who will be joining you on land?"

"The crew." Jack said simply.

"Well…can Isabella and I go too?" Katherine said softly, looking down. Jack seemed to think about this for a moment.

"No." Jack said plainly.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Why can't they go?"

"They'll ruin everything and they bother me." Jack said as he turned away from Katherine.

"We'll stay out of your way." Katherine pleaded.

"I said no, now leave." Jack said viscously. Katherine walked away dejectedly.

"Jack, you didn't have to be so rude." Elizabeth said glaring at him.

"And she doesn't have to be so annoying, but she is." Jack said smiling. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

A moment passed and Elizabeth smiled up at him and asked, "I'll be going with you, right?"

"Of course." Jack said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Captain, we may have a problem." Gibbs said coming over to them.

"What is it Gibbs?"

"One of the men says he saw something or someone on land."

"So?" Jack said shrugging.

"We are a bit concerned, with what happened last time."

"Gibbs, There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure they're not cannibal's." Jack said reassuring his first mate.

"Cannibal's?" Elizabeth asked concerned. Gibbs explained to her of what had happen to Jack and the crew on the island. Elizabeth laughed heartily when Gibb's told her the end of their escape.

"It isn't funny." Jack said grinning.

"I can just imagine you being chased on the beach by a whole tribe." Elizabeth said between fits of laughter.

The sun began to set in the distance, lining the sky with beautiful shades of red and orange. Katherine went back to the railing looking out to admire it. Norrington stood next to her and looked down at her. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I've always loved sunsets." She said happily.

"Yes they are quite enchanting." Norrington said as he looked out to the sunset.

"Are you going with them?" Katherine asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, I want to know what it is he's going after."

"He won't let Isabella and I go. I don't think he likes us." She said grinning.

Norrington chuckled, "Yes I know."

Norrington looked deeply into Katherine's eyes. She looked down blushing from the intensity of his gaze. He brought his hand under her chin, raising her face up so their eyes could meet again.

"You are positively, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He said sincerely. Katherine blushed even more. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away for a moment to look at her again, before leaning in for a deeper more intense kiss. Norrington suddenly stopped the kiss to look at her once again. Katherine fluttered her eyes open and sighed softly. Norrington smiled, "Goodnight my sweet Katherine, I have to get back to work."

"Goodnight James." Katherine said flushed, watching Norrington walk over to Will.

"I think I'm in love." Norrington sighed as he stood next to Will.

Will rolled his eyes, "What happened to women being evil?"

"They still are, just not her." He said looking back at Katherine.

"What are you two doing? Get back to work." Jack ordered as made his way over. "We're going to drop anchor here for the night. It'll be too dark to navigate through."

"How long until we get there?" Norrington asked.

"Tomorrow, we'd be there in a few hours if we didn't have to stop." Jack said before leaving to give the rest of the crew orders. Jack left them to order the crew to drop anchor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gibbs prepare the long boat." Jack ordered as they got everything they would need for the journey on land ready.

"Aye captain."

Jack went in search of Elizabeth. He found her talking to Norrington which made him a bit jealous.

"Elizabeth." Jack said in a commanding voice.

"Oh Hello Jack." Elizabeth said as she turned around.

"We'll be leaving soon, make sure you have everything you need, and don't bring too much." Jack said dragging her away from Norrington.

"Jack, what is wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked pulling free from his grasp.

"Nothing, we need to hurry."

"The crew is barely ready, why are you rushing me for?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"I need you to…uh...help with the long boat." Jack said nodding proud of himself for his excuse.

Elizabeth looked strangely at him and finally said, "If you insist." She went over to Gibbs who was loading the last of the supplies onto the boat. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I can handle this Miss Swann." Gibbs said politely. Elizabeth looked back at Jack and rolled her eyes.

"It seems that they don't need my help." Elizabeth said as she walked towards him.

"Oh, well good, then the crew's not as worthless as I thought." Jack said happily. Elizabeth rolled her eyes once again.

"We are ready to go!" Katherine said smiling.

Katherine and Isabella walked quickly to Elizabeth's side smiling.

"Ready to go where?" Jack spat out.

Elizabeth stifled her giggles trying to look as serious as Jack.

"We're ready to go with you." Isabella said bravely.

"The only place you'll be going is to the brig." Jack said irritably.

"Send us to the brig and you won't see your precious rum again." Katherine threatened. Jack winced at the sound of his rum being threatened.

"Exactly, I'll just escape and spill all the rum into the river." Isabella said sweetly. The crew didn't like the sound of that.

"Ye touch the rum and ye'll be at the bottom of the river." One threatened. Isabella looked frightened for a moment but kept her stare at Jack. Jack looked at them considering it over in his head. He looked at Elizabeth who was stifling her laughter with her hands.

"You cannot let her go." Norrington yelled as he walked towards them.

"I wasn't planning on it mate." Jack said facing him.

"What are you doing James?" Katherine said looking at him wide eyed.

"You are not going out there its too dangerous." Norrington said.

"Elizabeth is going."

"Elizabeth knows how to use a sword, you don't." Norrington argued.

"And you're far too annoying." Jack added.

"But James I must go." Katherine said ignoring Jack.

"Katherine you're safer here." Norrington said as he tried to reason with her.

"I would feel much safer with you."

Norrington thought about it, "I suppose you would." He said sighing.

"Jack, we should reconsider letting them come." Norrington said as he smiled down at Katherine.

"Yeah Jack we should let them come." Elizabeth said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine they can come. Just keep them out of my way."

Isabella jumped for joy and Katherine hugged Norrington tightly.

"In the boats men." Jack ordered.

Isabella cleared her throat, "And ladies."

They got into the boats and rowed to shore.

"Where do we go? Do you even know?" Will asked Jack after they got out of the boats and pulled them onto the shore.

"Of course I know." Jack said offended, "We go this way… or is it that way?"

"Let me see that." Elizabeth said as she snatched the scroll from his hands.

Elizabeth studied it and looked at their surroundings.

"We need to go… that way." Elizabeth said pointing straight ahead.

"Give me that." Jack snarled as he snatched it away from Elizabeth. He looked from the scroll to Elizabeth.

"Aye, she's right we go that way." Jack said pointing in the opposite direction.

"You mean that way?" Elizabeth said pointing in the right direction.

"That's what I just said." Jack said walking the way Elizabeth pointed. Elizabeth shook her head and followed with the rest of the crew.

They walked on for hours until Will yelled out, "We are walking in circles!"

"We are getting closer." Jack said as he continued.

"We've been walking for hours." He complained.

"Maybe because the ruins are miles from the river." Jack suggested.

"My poor feet." Isabella whined.

"Here, give me your arm." Will said.

"Thank you." Isabella said smiling.

"Jack, maybe you should look at the scroll again." Elizabeth said.

"We're getting closer; we just need to keep moving." Jack said continuing forward.

"We need to make sure we're moving the right way." Elizabeth said running into Jack's back as he stopped abruptly. She looked over his shoulder and was amazed at what she saw. Through the foliage, about a mile from were they were, stood large stone structures, which looked to be uninhabited for centuries.

"Didn't I say we were going the right way?" Jack said cockily. They made their way towards it.

"It's getting dark Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"We'll set up camp for the night and explore tomorrow." Jack said as they got closer.

"Is it safe?" Elizabeth asked moving closer to him.

"Does it look like there is anyone else here?" Jack asked looking around. They all looked around cautiously.

"Alright men, gather some wood for a fire." Jack ordered.

The crew scattered about collecting wood. They started a large bonfire and gathered around it. Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to him, ignoring the glare Will sent him from the other side of the fire.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"That night when we first kissed, I had asked you a question." Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Ah yes, I remember." Jack mumbled. He knew exactly where this conversation was heading but waited for her to continue.

"Well, what is this Jack?" She said looking up at him.

"It is what it is." Jack said as he tried to make sense of what he just said.

"And it is?" Elizabeth asked as she smiled up at him.

"Well Lizzie, it is… whatever you want it to be?" He asked more than said smiling down at her hoping that was enough of an answer. Elizabeth looked down frowning.

"Do you love me Jack?" She asked blatantly. Jack quickly turned his attention to the fire, not saying anything.

"It's fine Jack." Elizabeth said as she got on her feet.

"Wait Lizzie it's just…" Jack said.

"No it's fine; you don't have to say anything." Elizabeth said as she walked away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth sat away from everyone else. It was the next morning and she was the only one awake. She found it hard to sleep after what happened last night with Jack.

_How stupid could I be to think he could actually love me? Of course I was nothing more than a little fun to him_. She thought as she looked at his sleeping form.

Her stomach began to growl loudly, forcing her to stand and search for something to eat. She looked through the crates that they brought and found some stale biscuits. She began to eat one and was startled when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Will smiling down at her.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He said sitting beside her.

"Morning Will." Elizabeth said as she smiled at him.

"I wonder what's going to be in there." Will said trying to make conversation.

"Hopefully nothing that would get us killed." Elizabeth said as she took a bite of her biscuit. She took out another biscuit and offered it to Will. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." Will said taking the biscuit. They ate their food quietly, glancing at one another every so often.

"This is delicious." Will said smiling at her.

"Sure it is." Elizabeth said laughing.

Jack stirred awake when he heard Elizabeth laughing. He turned over and saw her with Will. What took place last night came rushing back to him then. At that moment Isabella fluttered her eyes open and the first thing she saw was Will and Elizabeth together. She and Jack both felt a pang of jealousy from the sight before them. Jack sat up and began to mutter to himself.

The rest of the crew were beginning to wake as well. Soon everyone was up and getting ready to start exploring the ruins in search of the treasures Jack claimed were there. They began to descend down a very steep hill. Katherine was pretending to listen to Isabella complain about what she saw that morning. Suddenly she tripped and crashed into Norrington's back causing him to nearly fall over as well.

"Do be more careful Katherine." Norrington said as he put a protective arm around her.

"Sorry." She said steadying herself.

"Just try not to hurt yourself." He said smiling at her.

Jack was walking with Gibbs, who noticed the Captain didn't seem like himself.

"Ye alright Cap'n?" Gibbs asked concerned. "Is everything alright with ye and Miss Swann?"

"Everything is fine Gibbs." Jack snarled. Gibbs knew it wasn't fine but he could tell Jack didn't want to talk about it so he dropped it. After reaching the bottom of the hill, they had to climb steps which led to the entrance of the long lost city. They reached the top and lingered around the entrance.

"Are you sure it is in here?" Elizabeth asked Jack as she walked closer to the entrance.

"Yes I'm sure." Jack answered irritably, "Just not exactly sure where."

"If it's anywhere it would probably be somewhere in that temple." Will suggested.

"Let's go in." Elizabeth said as she walked to the temple and began to go inside.

Jack walked towards her, "Lizzie be careful, there could be…" but before he could finish Elizabeth screamed as she disappeared through a hole inside the temple floor.

"Elizabeth!" Jack screamed diving toward the hole to try and grab her; he didn't get there in time. "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" He called out looking down into the hole. It was too dark he couldn't see anything, and he never got an answer from her.

"We need to go find her!" Jack yelled as he ran into the temple.

Will and Norrington ran after him. Katherine looked at Isabella who was backing away.

"She saved our lives; we're going to save hers." Katherine said determinedly as she grabbed Isabella's arm and ran after them. Jack walked through the narrow hallway with a torch in hand, searching franticly for a stairway.

"There has to be stairs somewhere." He gritted out nearly hysterical.

"Calm down Jack we'll find her." Will tried to reassure. They kept on walking when suddenly Jack stopped and sighed in frustration.

"We need to split up." Jack said.

They all looked up and noticed how the narrow hallway split into two.

"Katherine and I will go with you and Will and Isabella will go down the other hallway." Norrington said taking Katherine's hand.

"Aye, sounds good to me let's keep moving." Jack said heading down the hallway with Norrington and Katherine close behind him.

"But…but…" Isabella yelled behind them but they ignored her and continued on walking.

"What is it Isabella?" Will asked looking at her concerned.

"Oh nothing." Isabella said aggravated. "Let's go save your darling Elizabeth."

"She's not mine anymore. Let's go." He said sadly as they went down the other hallway.

Jack finally found a stairway and ran down, not waiting for Norrington and Katherine.

"Elizabeth!" He called out once he reached the bottom. "Lizzie!"

"Jack, slow down." Norrington yelled after him." Norrington grabbed Katherine's hand and ran after Jack.

"Elizabeth!" Katherine yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled after.

"Listen." Norrington said as they all stopped and listened. They all heard a soft moan. Jack began to run in the direction that the moan came from. Elizabeth was lying on the floor just coming into consciousness. Jack rushed to her side.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?" Jack asked as he held her head up gently.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes it's me." Jack said smiling down at her.

"What happened?" Elizabeth said as she turned her head to look around.

"You fell through a hole in the floor." Jack said helping her sit up. As she sat up Norrington noticed she was sitting on something. He stepped closer to get a better look. He realized immediately it was a trigger for some sort of trap.

"Stay right where you are Elizabeth." He said pushing her back down as she was about to try and stand.

"What? Why do I need to stay here?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You're sitting on what I believe is a trigger to a trap of some sort." He said looking around, "We need to find something to replace your weight with."

Katherine looked around and said, "Look over there."

They all looked to where she was pointing. They saw a large statue in the corner.

"That's perfect." Norrington said as he and Jack rushed over to it. They both began to push it over toward Elizabeth.

"It's defiantly heavy enough." Jack said as they struggled with pushing it. They finally got it right behind Elizabeth.

"Don't move until I tell you to." Norrington said then turned to Katherine. "You should wait outside of the room incase something goes wrong."

Katherine was about to protest but thought better of it. She simply nodded and left the room and watched from the doorway. Norrington and Jack began to push the statue onto the trigger.

"Alright Elizabeth, I need you to push forward a little but be careful not to take your weight off the trigger." Norrington said. Elizabeth nodded and slid forward a little, as carefully as possible. They pushed the statue over the trigger more.

"Now when I count to three I want you to quickly move completely off the trigger, understand?" Norrington asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said nervously.

"One, two… three!" Norrington said loudly. Elizabeth stood and moved out of the way as Norrington and Jack Pushed the statue the rest of the way. Jack and Norrington waited a few moments for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth said as she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Katherine walked back into the room, "We need to go look for Will and Isabella."

"Do we have to?" Jack asked looking deadly serious as he held Elizabeth in his arms.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said slapping his chest. "Of course we have to find them."

Jack sighed deeply in defeat, "Alright."

They left the room and went in search of Will and Isabella.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think we should turn around." Isabella said as she looked around.

"No, we have to keep going." Will said determinedly.

"We are lost Will; we went through so many hallways. We need to turn back." Isabella said frustrated.

"We can't stop until we find Elizabeth." Will said as he kept moving and turned down yet another hallway.

"They probably already found her."

"Then if they did, they'll come find us." Will said not ready to stop yet.

"If we keep moving they'll never find us." Isabella said grabbing Will's arm and stopping him.

Will sighed deeply and nodded his head slowly. "Alright let's go in here." he said as he pointed to an open door.

Will walked in first with Isabella close behind him. Isabella screamed as she felt something touch her side, she threw herself at Will holding him tight.

"What is it?" Will asked as he turned to her.

"Something touched me." Isabella said frightened. Will brought the torch he was holding over to where they entered the room. There was nothing there. He looked around the rest of the room and still found nothing.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" Will asked annoyed. Isabella looked up at him and frowned.

"I didn't imagine it." Isabella said as she let go of him and walked in front of him. "I'm not some kind of silly girl."

"Well there's nothing in here now." Will chuckled. He looked down at her smiling and their eyes met. They started to lean into each other, their lips only inches apart.

"There you two are." Katherine said relieved, "We heard a scream, are you alright?"

Will and Isabella moved away from one another hurriedly.

"We're fine." Will said quickly.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Isabella said as she ran to her side.

"Yes I'm fine." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Did you find your treasure so we can leave?" Will asked Jack.

"We haven't even begun looking for it." Jack said.

"Then let's go and get it over with, this place is scaring me." Elizabeth said as she cut in.

"Let's go get the rest of the crew." Jack said. They left the room trying to find their way back out. After wondering around, they finally found the way they came from. The rest of the crew were sitting by the entrance of the ruins, waiting for them.

"Get your mangey arses up and get over here!" Jack ordered. The crew quickly came over to their Captain.

"Search around for any clues of where the treasure may be." Jack ordered.

The crew stood around waiting for more commands until Jack yelled out, "Get to it!"

The crew all scurried around confused. Jack turned and headed back to the temple.

"Jack, you're going back in there?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"There are a lot of rooms in there that we didn't look in." Jack said as he continued to walk in the temple. "You can wait outside if you'd like."

"No, I want to go with you." Elizabeth said following him.

"I am not going back into there." Isabella said firmly.

"I'll help the crew out here." Katherine said as she turned to go down the stairs.

Norrington followed her and said, "I'll go with you."

Isabella looked at Will expectantly but Will just looked straight ahead to where Jack and Elizabeth disappeared into. Isabella sighed sadly and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Isabella wait, I'll accompany you." Will said as he walked towards her.

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany Elizabeth and Jack?" Isabella said turning to look at him.

"No, I'd rather go with you." Will said smiling at her.

Isabella looked at him seriously, "Fine."

"Don't fall into the hole again." Jack said as he helped Elizabeth walk by the hole that she fell into earlier.

They proceeded down the narrow hallway not speaking to one another; suddenly they made a sharp turn leading to another smaller hallway. The silence was starting to get to Elizabeth, so she decided to try and start up a conversation.

"Jack, how much treasure do you think there will be?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"A lot, if we can ever find it." Jack said turning into a room. They looked around the room finding nothing but some broken pottery. Jack was staring at the floor fixedly. He turned to Elizabeth suddenly.

"Yes." He said not elaborating.

"Yes what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes." Jack said loudly as he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Jack, why do you keep saying yes?" Elizabeth said looking at him strangely.

"Yes to the question you asked last night." Jack mumbled quickly not wanting to say the words. Elizabeth stared at him shocked not able to utter a word.

"Well say something." Jack said eagerly as he moved closer to her.

"You love me?" She asked wanting him to confirm it.

"What part of what I just said didn't you understand?"

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth laughed wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too."

Jack never thought he'd ever feel such joy from hearing those words spoken to him. Elizabeth pulled back a little and their eyes met. Jack gazed down at her with such love and adoration, Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes.

"None of that now darling." Jack said wiping her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her with more passion than he knew he possessed. They wrapped their arms around each other, getting as close as possible. Jack backed Elizabeth up against the wall and began to kiss along Elizabeth's neck and collar bone. Elizabeth moaned in approval as Jack began to move his hands over her body. Jack put one of his hands against the wall to straighten himself. As he did this the stone he placed his hand on moved into the wall a little. Jack paid no mind to this though; he focused all his attention on Elizabeth. That is until they both heard a loud crashing thud next to them. They pulled apart and looked to where the sound came from and saw that the only entrance to the room was sealed shut. Jack ran over to it, discovering that it wouldn't budge. They were trapped in the room.

"Oh bugger."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun set and night took over as the crew finally ended their search for the evening. They all gathered at the bottom of the steps leading to the temple. Everyone was now there, except for Jack and Elizabeth.

"Maybe we should go in and look for them." Katherine suggested.

"We should, its getting late." Will said as he walked to the entrance.

"Let's go." Norrington said taking Katherine's hand.

"There is no way I'm going back in there." Isabella said.

"Then stay out here." Will said not in the mood to argue. The three of them grabbed torches and entered the temple, being careful not to fall through the hole.

"Wait, I changed my mind." Isabella said running in after them with a torch of her own. They walked down the long narrow hallway listening for Jack and Elizabeth.

"Do you think we should split up?" Katherine asked as they turned down another hallway.

"No!" Both Will and Isabella said simultaneously.

"We would be able to find them faster." Norrington said.

"Yes, and then we'd just get lost too." Isabella said completely against the idea.

"Do you hear that?" Katherine said as she stopped suddenly.

"It's coming from the wall." Norrington said as he pressed his ear to the wall. "It must be them."

"The doorway must've closed behind them and now they're trapped." Will said seeing the outline of where the doorway was.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" Katherine asked worried.

"I don't know." Norrington said trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Maybe we should get the rest of the crew." Isabella suggested.

"No, there must be some kind of trigger here." Will said as he tapped around the wall.

"I doubt that." Norrington said leaning against the wall thoughtfully. "We might need to use explosives."

"Explosives? Are you insane? That's too dangerous." Will said in protest.

"Got a better idea?" Norrington asked.

"Let's try to understand what Jack is yelling." Isabella said as she cut in and pressed her ear against the stone wall.

"Well what is he saying?" Katherine asked anxiously.

"He's saying get us out of here." Isabella told them. "I think."

"Well that was very helpful." Norrington said sarcastically.

"Jack, we need to know how you got stuck in there to get you both out." Katherine yelled out.

"We…the wall…" Jack yelled back.

"All I understood was the wall" Isabella said.

"Can you repeat that?" Will yelled through the wall. They all stayed quiet trying to hear what Jack was trying to tell them.

"…bloody wall…press…stone." Jack yelled.

"He wants us to press the stone on the wall." Isabella said as she began to press random stones on the wall. They all began pressing every stone in reach. None of the stones moved.

"This isn't working." Will said frustrated. Suddenly Katherine pressed on the right stone and the wall lifted. Jack and Elizabeth came rushing out of the room.

"Thank god you came. I thought we would be trapped in there forever." Elizabeth said gratefully.

"How did you get trapped in here?" Isabella asked curiously.

"The same way you got us out. Jack pressed one of the stones in the room then the wall came down." Elizabeth answered. Isabella looked at her as if expecting more.

"And that is all." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Did anyone find the treasure?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, we found a few artifacts but no treasure." Will informed him.

"Then let's proceed." Jack said as he walked away.

"But what if we get trapped?" Isabella asked as she walked after Jack.

"No one said you had to come. Why did you bring her anyway?" He asked turning to Will.

"She followed after us." Will said. "I think she's right Jack. It's late, if something were to happen to us the crew would be asleep and we'd have wait until morning for anyone to come for us."

"If anyone would come at all." Norrington chimed in.

Jack sighed, "You're right, let's call it a night."

"Thank goodness." Isabella whispered.

Jack snarled at her making her run behind Will. They made way back outside of the temple into the night. As expected, the rest of the crew were fast asleep, not one of them up waiting to see if everything was alright.

"Wretched pirates." Isabella mumbled as she made herself comfortable on the grass.

Before she closed her eyes she saw Jack and Elizabeth sneak away from everyone.

"Jack! Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked laughing jovially. Jack laughed and continued leading her through the jungle.

"Jack, I'm getting tired." Elizabeth said as she began gasping for air.

"We're almost there." Jack said urging her on as they began to climb up a steep hill. They reached the top and Elizabeth sat down trying to catch her breath.

"This better be it, I don't think I can walk much further." Elizabeth said steadying her breathing.

"Look up." Jack said sitting beside her. Elizabeth looked up and saw the full moon shining down on them. It was captivating; Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack. He looked down at her happily.

"You didn't, by any chance bring me all the way up here with an ulterior motive, did you Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked turning to him knowingly.

Jack looked down at her perplexed, "Why would you think such a thing?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You dragged me all the way up here to a secluded, romantic place, what else should I think?"

"Well Lizzie, let's pretend for a moment that ol' Jack did have an ulterior motive in mind. What say you to it?" Jack asked pulling Elizabeth closer to him.

"Pretending right?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Yes pretending."

Elizabeth sat up, turning her body so she was facing Jack completely. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply then pulled away.

"Is that answer enough for you Jack?" She said playing with the opening of his shirt.

"Aye." Jack said looking down at her hand. He put his arms around her waist, lifting her and placing her on his lap, so she was straddling his waist. He attacked her mouth with his again and laid her down on her back. He pulled away from her for a moment and asked, "Are you sure about this, luv? This is your last chance to back out."

"I want this Jack, I love you." That was all Jack needed to hear. He brought his mouth down and began kissing her neck and soon enough they were both completely naked and moaning each others name into the tranquil night air.


	14. Chapter 14

Will awoke suddenly, grabbing his sword protectively. He glanced around seeing that the crew was still asleep. He sat up and looked around for Jack so they could get an early start. He didn't see him anywhere; he shook his head confused and got to his feet. He began to walk around the sleeping forms looking for Jack. He still couldn't find him and he also didn't see Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked coming over to him.

"Jack and Elizabeth are missing." Will said worriedly.

"They're fine; I saw them leave together last night."

"What!" Will asked shocked and a bit angry. "Which way did they go?"

"They went that way." Isabella said pointing to where she last saw them. Will began to walk towards the jungle.

"Will, what are you doing?" Isabella shouted as she ran after him.

"I'm going to look for Elizabeth." Will said angrily.

"What for? She is with Jack." Isabella said with a tone.

"Exactly!" Will said madly. "I know what kind of man he is."

"He would never hurt her Will and you know it." Isabella tried to reason with him.

"He's a Pirate, he doesn't care about her." Will yelled out.

"You know that's not true. You saw how he was after Elizabeth fell through the hole in the temple." Isabella yelled back. Will ignored her and continued walking.

"This is insane, what are you going to say or do when you find them?" Isabella yelled as she began to slow down.

"It's none of your concern." Will spat out.

"She does not love you anymore, Will. Move on." Isabella said angrily as she completely stopped.

"She may not love me but I still care for her and I refuse to stand by and do nothing when she could be in danger." He said continuing to walk up the hill. Isabella gave an aggravated sigh and ran after him.

"You know very well she is not in danger, she is safe with…" before Isabella could finish Will stopped as he reached the top and looked wide eyed at the ground. There, on the ground were Jack and Elizabeth sound asleep in each others arms, with nothing but Jack's coat covering their naked bodies. Will and Isabella stood staring at them speechless. Elizabeth was the first one to stir awake, when she opened her eyes she saw Will and Isabella staring down at her. Elizabeth gasped as she pulled Jack's coat to cover her. This left Jack completely exposed which made Isabella turn away quickly. Jack was now fully awake as well, but far less modest about his lack of clothes.

"Well good morning all." He said cheerfully, grabbing his breeches and putting them on. Will ignored Jack and looked sadly at Elizabeth.

"Will, don't look at me like that." Elizabeth said sternly.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone looking for them." Isabella said. Will grabbed Isabella's arm roughly and dragged her down the hill.

"That went quite well." Jack said as he looked down at Elizabeth. She was still looking at the spot where Will had been standing.

"We should go before more people show up." Elizabeth said as she got up and slid on her breeches.

"Aye, we have a treasure to look for as well." Jack said as they finished getting dressed. They went back to their campsite. The crew were up now and just waiting for the Captain to come and give them orders.

Jack looked around confusedly and yelled out, "Back to looking you mangy dogs."

The crew began to rush off in all different directions in search of the treasure. Will looked over at Jack with disdain before Isabella dragged him along.

"Let's get as far away from them as possible." Isabella mumbled.

Elizabeth followed Jack back up the temple that they were in yesterday.

"Lizzie luv, are you alright?" Jack asked noting the sad expression on her face as he looked back at her.

Elizabeth gave a small smile, "Yes I am."

Jack took her hand as they both walked into the temple again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked as they walked through the temples hallways slowly.

"The treasure in all likely hood could be in here. We just need to be much more careful this time."

"Jack we should go this way." Elizabeth said as she pointed to a stairway that lead down. They went down the stairs and continued down a long hallway until they came across another stairway. They descended the stairs entering a large empty room with three doors.

Now what?" Elizabeth said as she looked at all three doors.

"Let's go in here." Jack said as he pointed to the door in the middle.

"Alright." She said nervously, "Just don't push on any stones. I don't want to get trapped in here again."

Jack opened the door slowly and grabbed Elizabeth hand and held her close to him. They entered cautiously looking all around the dark room. The room was empty, like all the others they already searched so they turned to leave.

"This is useless Jack, there's nothing here." Elizabeth whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked stopping to listen.

"What?" Elizabeth whispered frightened as she clutched on to him tightly.

"Get behind me." Jack said as he started to walk toward the doorway slowly. He took his pistol out of his sash and cocked it. Elizabeth stayed closely behind him as they walked slowly through the room. Then she heard it, it sounded like footsteps. They got closer to the stairs walking cautiously.

Suddenly Katherine bumped into Jack with a shriek making everyone scream in surprise. Jack accidentally shot his pistol making everyone jump again.

"Katherine!" Norrington yelled as he grabbed her by the waist. Katherine was too shocked to say anything.

She finally snapped out of it, "I'm fine."

"I thought he shot you." Norrington said letting out a relieved sigh.

"No, he didn't." Katherine said as she checked herself to make sure. "Elizabeth we missed you this morning." Katherine said breathlessly.

"Oh… well I was…um… with Jack." She said timidly.

"Aye, now what are you two doing down here?" Jack demanded.

"We are looking for the treasure." Katherine said slowly.

"Well it's not down here, we've looked almost everywhere." Elizabeth complained.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." Jack said as he started back up the stairs. "I'll send the crew in to finish looking for it."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack went around gathering some of his crew to go inside the temple. All the men were afraid to go but he managed to convince them it was perfectly safe, shooting warning looks to Elizabeth and Norrington when they were going to tell what occurred the day before. The crew slowly made their way into the temple glancing around nervously.

"Good luck men." Jack said grinning.

"Jack." Elizabeth said crossly.

"Would you rather we go back in there?"

"I'd rather no one goes back in there." Elizabeth said raising her voice.

"Don't worry luv, they are grown men, let's go look down there." Jack said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand. They walked around the ruins looking for a structure yet to be searched by the crew. As they walked Elizabeth noticed something near the jungle.

"Jack look, there's a path over there." They made their way to the path glancing around at the scenery.

"Look over there." Elizabeth said excitedly. Jack looked over to see a small beautiful waterfall. They kept walking down the path and they could see clearing up ahead where the path comes to an end. When they reached the clearing they found another temple, a much larger temple than the other. If the two stood side by side, this one would with out a doubt tower over the other by a margin.

"Not another one." Elizabeth sighed.

"Let's look inside." Jack said.

"We should have someone with us, just in case." Elizabeth said as she turned away.

"Eh, we'll be fine." Jack said putting the notion aside.

"Just like the last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, maybe you're right." Jack said.

They made their way up the path and spotted Norrington and Katherine sitting under a tree kissing.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing? Back to work!" Jack ordered nastily. Katherine stood quickly looking petrified. Norrington stood looking more annoyed than anything else.

"We are taking a break." Norrington said annoyed.

"It's over now; we need you to go into another temple." Jack ordered.

"Are you mad? We are not going to get ourselves killed for your treasure." Norrington spat out.

"We need someone else with us in case something goes wrong again." Jack said then added loudly, "And I wasn't asking, that was an order, Commodore."

Katherine looked up at Norrington with pleading eyes.

"Stay here." Norrington commanded.

"No, I'm going with you." Katherine said as she grabbed his hand.

"It's too dangerous." Norrington said.

"I'm still going." Katherine said stubbornly.

Norrington sighed and said, "Very well, but stay close to me."

They walked over to the front of the temple and climbed up the stairs, walking cautiously toward the entrance. Unlike the first temple, it had large openings, which made the room bright. It was a large room with lots of statues and paintings all around the walls.

"This is beautiful." Katherine commented as they walked through.

"Much better than the other temple." Norrington said.

"Jack look on the floor, it's the same drawing that's on the scroll." Elizabeth said.

Jack took the scroll out from his sash and held it out in front of him. She was right; on the scroll and the floor were identical drawings of a skull with native symbols on the top and bottom.

"Do you think the treasure is buried here?" Katherine asked as she walked closer.

"No, the treasure is in here somewhere though." Jack said as he looked around the room slowly. He walked over to doorway and looked through it cautiously. It led to a stairway. "This way."

They walked in quietly adjusting their eyes at the sudden darkness.

"Do you think the treasure is down there?" Katherine asked as the walked slowly down the stairs.

"Aye." Jack muttered as he led them down. The stairs led all the way down to the bottom where there was a large door.

"I hope there aren't any traps in here." Elizabeth said.

"Just in case, you should stay out here." Jack said as he went to open the door.

"You too." Norrington said to Katherine as he walked to the door with Jack. Katherine frowned but did as she was told. Jack gasped and stood still with his mouth hanging open. Norrington looked up to see what he was looking at and whispered, "My lord."

"What? What is it?" Elizabeth asked moving forward.

"Is the treasure in there?" Katherine asked as she too, walked towards the door. Elizabeth and Katherine gasped as they saw heaps of gold in the large room. Elizabeth went to go into the room but Jack grabbed her arm stopping her.

"We still don't know if it's safe." He said then entered the room slowly. He slowly reached down for a golden coin and picked it up cautiously. He walked farther in to the room glancing around; he picked up another coin and said, "I believe its safe."

Elizabeth and Katherine walked quickly to the piles of gold and began to pocket as much as possible.

"You," Jack said turning to Katherine. "Go notify the rest of the crew that we found the treasure and bring them here."

Katherine nodded and rushed out of the temple. She ran all the way back down the path until she saw Gibbs and Cotton. She ran over to them and told them that they found the treasure and Jack wanted all the men to go back with her. After gathering all the crew together Katherine led them to the other temple and down to the treasure.

"Alright men gather as much as you can and bring it to the ship and come back for more, savvy?"

"Aye." the men replied together. The men began to gather as much gold as they could carry. They filled clay bowls and vases that they found and brought them back to the ship as Jack ordered. This process went on for a few days due to the distance from the ruins back to the ship.

"Where the bloody hell is Will?" Jack yelled after they filled the ship with as much gold as it would be able to hold.

"I haven't seen the lad for a couple of days." Gibbs responded.

"Well find him! We set sail shortly." Jack said stomping off.

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said rushing off to search for Will.


	16. Chapter 16

Isabella sat under a tree deep in thought. She hadn't seen Will for almost two days now and she was getting worried especially with what he was going through. Then she saw him walking only a few feet away from her. He had his head bowed down and his hands clasped behind him. Isabella quickly got up and walked after him hastily.

"Will?"

Will turned slowly to her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried." Isabella said softly.

"I've been walking, trying to clear my mind." He said smiling sadly. "It hasn't worked."

"You've been walking for two days?"

"I've rested; I highly doubt I'd be able to walk for two days straight."

Isabella blushed and said, "Yes of course."

Will sighed and said, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes, I too was thinking and also trying to get away from all the work."

"Work?"

"Yes have you heard Jack found the treasure?" Isabella said excitedly.

"I've been walking through the jungle alone for two days. What do you think?"

"Right." Isabella said blushing even more. "He's been having everyone go back and forth, taking the treasure to the ship."

"Good, now we can finally leave this dreaded place." Will said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going now?" Isabella asked in shock.

"To the ship. coming?"

Isabella nodded and followed him. Halfway back to the ship they ran into Gibbs, who informed them he'd been looking for them, or Will rather. He didn't want to mention to Isabella that no one noticed she was missing, afraid she'd start to cry. When they got to the ship Katherine came running up to Isabella.

"Where have you and will been all this time?" Katherine asked as she hugged her.

"We both just needed to get away from everyone." Isabella shrugged.

"Really?" Katherine asked as she smiled at Isabella.

"Nothing happened; we weren't even together. I just found him less than an hour ago. And even if we were together he probably would have been too busy complaining about Jack and Elizabeth." Isabella said annoyed.

"You need to make him forget about Elizabeth."

"That's impossible when every other word out of his mouth is her name." Isabella said scornfully.

"We need a plan." Katherine said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"And what do you have in mind?" Isabella asked.

"Make him fall in love with you." Katherine said as she elbowed her.

"That is your brilliant plan?" Isabella asked raising her eyebrow.

"Not all of it. That's just the end result."

"Well then what's the plan?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Ask him to show you how to handle a sword properly. It'll get his mind off of Elizabeth and the two of you will get to know each other much better." Katherine said proudly.

"You really think it would work?" Isabella asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Katherine nodded confidently, "Of course."

"Should I ask him now?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Well you're not going to get an answer just standing here." Katherine said giving her a little shove. Isabella smiled and hurried off looking for Will. She spotted him talking to Jack; he had a serious look on his. Isabella hesitated for a second until they spotted her.

"Why are you always around?" Jack asked her rudely. "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to ask Will something, but I can wait until you're finished." She said about to turn away.

"You can ask me now, we're finished here." Will said walking away from Jack.

"It's nothing important." Isabella said as she looked back at an angry Jack.

Will looked down at her with an arched brow, "What is it Isabella?"

"I was wondering, when you have time, could you show me how to use a sword properly." Isabella asked quickly.

"You want to know how to use a sword?"

"Yes, if you are willing to teach me." She asked uncertainly.

"Alright, when would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible." Isabella said quickly.

Will nodded and said, "Then we shall start once we set sail."

"Alright, I'll just leave you to your work then." Isabella said as walked back to Katherine with a huge grin.

"So what did he say?" Katherine asked eagerly.

"He agreed to do it." Isabella said as she watched Will working on the sails.

"See I told you it would work."

"Don't get overly excited, he's still not in love with me… yet." Isabella said grinning.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Um…nothing just about the weather." Isabella said as she looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"Very lovely day." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yes, it is quite a lovely day isn't it Isabella?" Katherine said smiling at Isabella slyly.

"Indeed." Isabella said trying to stifle her giggles.

Elizabeth looked at each girl quizzically, "Am I missing something here?"

"No, not at all." Isabella said innocently.

"Alright then." Elizabeth said warily as she walked away.

The Black Pearl made its way back to the sea. Isabella sought out Will to begin her lessons. She found him sitting alone in the galley eating an apple.

"Are you ready? I can hardly wait, I borrowed this from James." Isabella said eagerly as she showed him the sword.

Will smiled and threw his apple away, "Let's go up on deck."

Once they were out on deck Will took out his sword. "The first thing you need to know is how to hold the sword properly." He said as he showed her how he was holding it.

"Oh alright," Isabella said smiling. "Like this?" She purposely held the sword wrong and waited for what Will would do.

"No, your fingers are positioned wrong. Hold the sword just as I am." He said but she still held it wrong. Will sighed deeply, "Here let me show you." He said putting his sword down and walking up behind her. He took the sword from her and then took her hand and placed it over the handle, positioning her fingers correctly. He let go and stepped back. "There you go, now you have it."

Isabella smiled, "Now what?"

"Now swiftly move back and forth, like this." Will said as he showed her.

Isabella watched intently and tried herself. She 'accidentally' dropped the sword and blushed.

"Oops," she said shrugging.

Will laughed and shook his head, "Let's take it slowly." He said as he picked up her sword and handed it to her. "Just watch me." He said as he showed her again. She tried again, this time not dropping the sword.

"Was that good?"

"A little better. At least this time you held on to the sword." Will said wittily. Isabella laughed and waited for her next instructions.

"Now we need to work on your foot work." Will said. "Like this."

"Oh it's like a dance." Isabella said excitedly.

"Uh some what like it I suppose." Will said slowly.

Isabella sighed in frustration, "This is so hard, I'm never going to get it."

"Yes you will, you've only been practicing for ten minutes. It takes a lot more time than that, trust me." Will said encouragingly.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Isabella said as she moved around.

"No…like this." Will said as he placed his hand on her hip and the other on top of her hand that was holding the sword. "Now shuffle your feet this way." he whispered as they both swayed to the left. Isabella held her breath as Will's hand was holding her closer to him.

"Good, you're doing much better." He said moving away from her, "Now try it on your own."

Isabella paused and tried to do it on her own. It wasn't working; she was busy concentrating on how Will had been holding her close to him before and not at the foot work. She managed to get some of it right but was still a little wobbly.

"Excellent job Isabella." Elizabeth said as she walked towards them.

Isabella slowly lowered her sword, "Oh thank you, its all Will's doing he is an excellent teacher."

"Yes he is." Elizabeth said taking a set. "You don't mind if I watch do you? There's nothing else to do on this bloody ship."

"I could think of other things." Jack said winking at her as he walked by.

"It's fine with us if you want to watch." Will said. Isabella looked uncomfortably at Elizabeth then looked back at Will.

"Very fine indeed." Isabella mumbled not looking pleased at all.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Isabella.

"Actually now that you mention it, I am rather tired. Maybe we can finish this another time."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Will said a bit confused as Isabella walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth suddenly got up and walked over to Will after Isabella walked off.

"I believe she fancies you." Elizabeth said giggling.

Will didn't find it at all amusing; he let out a sigh, "Where's Jack?"

"He's at the helm." Elizabeth said. Will looked up and saw Jack watching them intently.

"Jack, where are we heading?" Will asked as he ignored Elizabeth and walked towards the helm.

"Tortuga." Jack said.

"What for?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to them.

"To get rid of the two wench's." Jack said with a sneer.

"You can't leave them in Tortuga." Will said with a tone.

"I most certainly can." Jack said authoritatively.

"What? Jack you can't be serious." Elizabeth said worriedly. "Those men could still be looking for them."

"Then exactly where do you propose we leave them?" Jack asked more to Elizabeth than to Will.

"Did you by any chance ask them where they would like to be dropped off?" Will asked in a stern voice.

"No." Jack said looking at him as if wondering why he asked a stupid question.

"Jack, you should ask." Elizabeth said in a serious tone.

"I don't want to." Jack said turning his head away childishly.

"Please Jack." Elizabeth said pouting.

Jack sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm not taking them any further north than the Carolina's though."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said happily as she leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Will looked away quickly and stalked off to the other side of the ship. Jack walked down to the main deck where Katherine and Isabella were talking.

"Where do you want us to leave you?" Jack asked as he approached them.

"What do you mean leave us?" Katherine asked uneasily.

"You didn't expect that I'd actually let you stay on me ship did you?"

Katherine and Isabella were silent for a moment, until Isabella stuttered, "We just thought…"

"No." Jack said forcefully.

"But it isn't fair, what have we done?" Katherine asked.

"You snuck onto me ship, and you're women. It's bad luck to have women onboard."

"Elizabeth is a woman." Katherine pointed out.

"Yes, but Elizabeth is my women. And she's not nearly as annoying as you two."

"But…" Isabella started to protest.

"If you don't tell me where you want to be left, I'll just leave back in Tortuga." Jack said threateningly.

"NO!" both girls yelled out

"No, it's alright, just bring us home to Connecticut." Katherine said sadly.

"No." Jack said again this time causing Isabella and Katherine look at him confused.

"What do you mean no? You just said you'd take us where we wanted to go." Katherine said angrily.

"I did not. I just asked where you want to go. I never said I'd actually take you there." Jack said pointedly.

"Why can't you take us home?" Isabella asked on the verge of tears.

"It's too far. It would take months to get up there. How does Florida sound?"

Both girls looked at each other until Katherine looked at Jack and loudly said, "Either we go home or stay on the ship."

"Tortuga it is." Jack said turning to walk away.

"Wait, no." Isabella said running after him.

"Sorry, too late, you've already made your decision." Jack said not turning around.

"But, but…" Katherine said as she followed them.

Jack walked swiftly to his quarters slamming the door in the girl's faces. Elizabeth saw this and came over to them.

"What happened?" She asked upon seeing their panicked faces.

"He said he's going to leave us in Tortuga." Katherine said. Elizabeth looked enraged.

"The hell he is." Elizabeth said throwing his cabin door open and slamming it shut after she entered.

"I think he's in trouble." Isabella said smiling as they pressed their ears to the door to listen.

Jack looked up to from his maps to see a very angry Elizabeth.

"What is it?" Jack asked not in the mood.

"You said you'd take them somewhere else." She said with her hands on her hips.

"That was before they tried to take advantage of my generous offer."

"They have no where else to go, we cannot bring them back to Tortuga, they are innocent girls." Elizabeth said annoyed.

"I'm not goin' all the way to Connecticut." Jack said firmly.

"Then bring them somewhere else."

"They don't want to go anywhere else." Jack said aggravated.

"Well you're not leaving them in Tortuga."

"Well then where do you suggest I leave them?" Jack asked inquisitively. "And if you even suggest I let them stay on the ship, I'll leave you in Tortuga along with them."

"Just pick some island Jack, anywhere but Tortuga." Elizabeth said exasperated.

Jack thought about it for a moment and said, "Alright, I'll think about it."

"I'll go let them know." Elizabeth said about to leave the cabin. Jack stood up quickly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the door.

"Can't you tell them later?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"I suppose I could." Elizabeth said as she turned around and kissed him. They began to move over to Jack's bed, falling on it once they reached it.

Katherine and Isabella still had their ears against the cabin door, trying to hear what was being said inside. Katherine jumped away from the door suddenly when she heard Elizabeth moan Jack's name loudly.

"I don't think they're talking about us anymore." Katherine said blushing. They both giggled and turned to leave.

"Ladies, is Jack in there?" Will asked as he stepped on front of them.

"Yes he is, but at this moment he shouldn't be disturbed." Katherine said quickly.

"Especially by you." Isabella mumbled.

"Did you hear the good news?" Katherine asked changing the subject.

"No, I don't believe I have."

"He's not leaving us in Tortuga." Katherine said happily.

"That is great news."

"We still don't know where exactly he'll be leaving us though." Isabella added less enthusiastic.

"But anything is better than Tortuga." Katherine said disgustedly.

"Will, you must tell me how Port Royal is." Isabella said curiously.

"Alright, what would you like to know about it?" Will asked cheerfully.

"Everything." Isabella said. Will began to tell her all of Port Royal, they seemed to have forgotten all about Katherine as they made their way to the railing. Katherine shrugged and decided to look for Norrington. She spotted him up in the crows nest.

"James." She yelled up to him.

"Oh hello Katherine." He said looking down at her.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just thinking"

"May I join you?" Katherine said as she looked up at him.

"You're not properly dressed to be climbing up here."

"I can climb just fine in this."

"Just stay right there, I'll come down." Norrington said as he grabbed hold of a rope and came down.

As soon as Norrington made it all the way down Katherine looked up and said, "I have never been up there before, it must be a breathtaking sight."

"You are not going up there." Norrington said firmly as he led her away from it.

"Yes I am." Katherine said pulling away from him. "I want to see what the jungle looks like from up there."

"I forbid it, it's too dangerous you can slip and fall." Norrington said trying not to sound impatient.

Katherine let out a un-lady like snort and said, "You are forbidding me? I wonder what would happen if I did it anyway." she said walking back towards it.

"Katherine, do not disobey me." Norrington said grabbing her by the waist and crushing her with his body.

"You are not my father to be ordering me about, now let go of me." Katherine said angrily as she pushed against his chest with all her might. His hold on her was too strong; she couldn't get away from him. She decided to try a different approach, "You're hurting me, let go."

He loosened his grip and she was able to slip away. She laughed as she made her way up.

"Katherine!" Norrington shouted up to her. Katherine continued her way up while not looking down. She made it up to the crows nest breathlessly. She looked down and saw an angry Norrington climbing up towards her.

"See I told you I could climb in the dress perfectly fine." She said as he reached the crows nest as well.

"Katherine that was not funny a lady should not be climbing up ropes." Norrington scolded.

"Oh stop being so proper James." Katherine said as she looked out at the scenery. "It's beautiful up here."

Norrington looked down at her and agreed. "Yes, it is quiet beautiful."

"And you wanted me to miss this."

"No, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself." Norrington said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest as they looked out at the scenery in silence.


End file.
